


A Girl

by The_Golden_Dice



Series: Discovering Intimacy [6]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Magical Pregnancy, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Golden_Dice/pseuds/The_Golden_Dice
Summary: As Belle recovers, she and Adam begin to enjoy her pregnancy. Before long it’s time for them to welcome their child.





	1. Chapter 1

As the days passed, Belle grew stronger. She fought with Adam to return to her library, but he begged her not to lift heavy books or move furniture. After every argument they would both apologise for being stubborn and laugh while showering each other with kisses. During those times, Adam would gently touch Belle’s growing bump and jokingly ask the baby not to inherit the strong-willed personality that it would surely acquire from Belle and himself. 

She was not prepared to give up her plan of teaching Villeneuve’s children. They needed her, especially the little girls who had no other opportunities to read or write. The school master, having heard what Belle planned to do, had proceeded to petition the parents of the village, maintaining his view that girls and boys should be kept separate and that girls had no need to learn. Thankfully, only a small handful of the villagers agreed with him.

Belle felt even more strongly that the village girls should have as many opportunities as the boys did, after the incident that led her to discover her pregnancy. In the few days since then, she had sensed, inexplicably, that her own baby was female. She wished more than anything for a world where her daughter could grow up to be just as valued as the male counterparts the young girl would encounter.

The weeks passed peacefully. Belle created lesson plans and began to organise the nursery with the help of the relieved household. Adam continued to work, but performed all of his tasks with a renewed sense of joy and excitement. More than anything, he felt lucky. He hadn’t forgotten Agathe’s words about meddling with nature, and was simply glad that she had deemed Belle and the child worthy of saving.

One evening, as they lay reading together in Belle’s warm and comfortable bedchamber, Belle turned towards Adam and grasped his hand. He looked at her in surprise, expecting an emergency, but she smiled and shook her head. Without words, she proceeded to place Adam’s hand on the bump that grew under her nightdress. He felt the baby move and gasped in amazement. Belle felt a tear spring up in her eye at the sight of her husband’s joyful expression. She knew it was time to share the special secret that she had been keeping to herself. 

“My love, there’s something I want to tell you but, you may think it silly.” She felt suddenly shy. 

“Belle, my dear, you are the least silly person I have ever met.” Adam responded with a chuckle. “Please, tell me?” 

“Well, for a while now... I’ve had a feeling. You could call it intuition I suppose, but whatever it is, I’m certain of it.” Belle paused to take a deep breath before continuing on.

“Adam, our baby is a girl.”

She looked towards her husband, a slight frown creasing her brow. She became worried in that instant that he would be disappointed somehow, that perhaps he wished for a son. She had no reason to worry. In fact, she had only ever seen him look this happy on their wedding day. 

“A girl.” He replied. There was nothing else he needed to say, his face shone with delight and, taking Belle gently in his arms, he sighed contentedly.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam awoke slightly disoriented, not quite used to sleeping in Belle’s bedchamber. For some reason neither of them seemed eager to vocalise, they had both preferred to use this room for sleeping since discovering the pregnancy. It was a serene space, with its cream coloured fabrics and dainty female touches. Adam suspected his reasons may have something to do with keeping the baby away from the negative, animalistic energy he sometimes felt in his own rooms. 

 

Not that he worried his daughter was at risk of inheriting any beastly qualities. Agathe was a regular guest at castle now, although she preferred not to stay in the evenings. She had made it clear in a conversation with himself and Belle that she saw no risk to the baby. The magic the enchantress felt emanating from the child was pure, and positive. 

 

Still, every evening when it was time to retire, Adam would lead the way to Belle’s rooms and she would follow, smiling and without comment. In the first few weeks since Belle’s illness, she had attempted to initiate lovemaking, kissing Adam with passion and touching him intimately. He had been hugely reluctant to participate, and had burdened himself with the task of explaining to Belle that he felt it unsafe for the baby. Belle, highly practical as always, cited plenty of medical texts that contradicted the general belief that intercourse could cause miscarriage, however Adam would not take any risks. 

 

He looked over at his wife, still asleep with a warm blanket bundled right up to her ears. He couldn’t help but smile at her messy hair and gentle snores. He loved this intimacy with her, and being allowed to witness her most vulnerable moments still felt like a privilege to him. He moved closer to her and kissed the tip of her nose, just as her eyes opened. The smile she gave him was one of the loveliest he’d seen, and he couldn’t help but kiss her soft, inviting lips.

 

Belle responded slowly at first, still sleepy, however before long she reached up to brush her hand through Adam’s own tousled golden hair. It was a favourite thing of hers to do, Adam knew she loved these private times when his hair was loose and would fall over his shoulder towards her. He opened his eyes to see lust building in her expression, and before he could pull away from her, Belle wrapped her arms around his neck. 

 

It was impossible not to reciprocate the kiss, to become intoxicated by the passion. Adam kissed his wife deeply and lost himself in the moment, his body responding in the natural way. He was surprised when she suddenly pulled away. Without words, she removed her blanket and made her way down the bed. She lifted his nightshirt and began to stroke his erection, smiling mischievously. 

 

“I know you’re worried.” Her words came in an aroused whisper. “There are other ways to enjoy each other, are there not?”

 

She continued to stroke him as he settled himself onto his back, interspersing her actions with kisses all around his genitals. Before long she took him into her mouth, a little at a time to draw out the pleasure. It was slightly unusual for Belle to perform this act on him, Adam was always so eager to please her that it tended to be forgotten about more often than not. This time felt particularly good as it had come as such a surprise. 

 

Slowly and steadily Belle brought Adam closer to orgasm, taking his whole erection into her mouth and out again, swirling her tongue around it and meeting her mouth with her encircled hand. He felt the release explode quickly as warmth rushed through him. Belle swallowed his seed and licked him clean with care, avoiding the sensitive areas. He found it hugely erotic that she enjoyed that part of the act, and drew her back up to him for more kisses. He tasted a slight salty tang which he didn’t mind, in fact it made him feel closer to Belle. 

 

Finally Belle withdrew from Adam’s kisses and relaxed contentedly in his arms. She felt as satisfied as he did, and couldn’t help but look forward to her turn, which was inevitable as her husband loved to pleasure her. Adam began to drift off into a comfortable doze, and she smiled to herself, pleased that he was satisfied as well. She was overjoyed at being pregnant, but was determined that she would not lose the intimacy with her husband that they had both worked so hard to establish.


	3. Chapter 3

The weeks passed without incident. The baby grew larger and continued to delight her parents with her various movements. Belle and Adam began to discuss names for her. Originally, they had planned to name their child after both of their mothers, Marie and Louise, however, they realised as time went on that those names, while lovely, were not unique enough for their magical daughter. 

It was during a walk in the gardens, towards the end of her pregnancy, that inspiration struck Belle. She was wandering through the rose garden, wrapped in a warm cloak to protect her from the chill that had recently descended over the castle. Turning a corner, Belle found herself amongst several bushes of the beautiful white roses that had helped to save her and her baby’s life. In that instant her decision was made. 

Later that evening, as Belle reclined near the fire in the main library, Adam turned to look at her, a smile spreading across his face when he saw the contentment in her expression. 

“Belle, my dear, we really must choose a name. Our Princess cannot go without one!” He chuckled lightly as he spoke. 

Some instinct had told him that his wife may have already come to a decision. She smiled at him, fully aware that he had experienced whatever it was between them that seemed like mind-reading. Like they shared one another’s thoughts. 

“Rose?” She asked simply. 

“Rose.” Adam pondered the name. Of course, it fit perfectly. Still, he felt that something was missing. He cast around in his mind for the missing piece, something that would help to fit his daughter’s name into place. Belle waited, knowing better than to interrupt. As soon as she had uttered the name, she felt within herself that something else was needed. 

“I have it.” Adam said quietly. 

“Adèle.” It was almost a whisper, as he tentatively spoke the name aloud for the first time. The name that, he knew deep down, would become well known and associated with powerful magic.

“Adèle Rose. So that she always remembers us, and where she came from.” Belle replied.

She looked into her husband’s eyes and saw her emotions mirrored there. It felt real now, their baby was coming, and she had a name. 

All at once Belle felt a pressure in her lower abdomen and back. She placed a hand on her bump and felt it harden. With a gasp she realised what this meant. 

“Adam, she’s coming.”


	4. Chapter 4

Her eyelids flickered as she dreamed. Soft golden-brown lashes fanned across cheeks that were still as brightly flushed as they had been during her birth. The room was warm, the fire still roaring. Adam, gazing at his daughter’s sleeping face, wrapped her swaddling blanket tighter around her to make sure no hint of a chill could reach her. 

He stepped around the bottom of Belle’s bed, quietly, so as not to wake his wife. Her labour had been long and difficult, and she was in need of rest. Adam had sent everyone else away, to eat or get their own rest, so that he could be alone with Belle and the baby. He wanted these magical moments all to himself. Thankfully the family were understanding, despite already being in love with the new princess. 

Adam lowered himself into a comfortable armchair that had been pulled up beside the bed. He found it incredibly difficult to take his eyes off of Adèle’s sweet face as she slept in his arms. He saw himself in her features, but she was also very like Belle. Her head was covered in a soft fuzz the colour of honey, and when her eyes had been open they had surprised him slightly with their blue intensity. Of course, many babies started life with blue eyes and developed different colours with age, but Adam had a feeling his daughter would keep the eye colour that was so like his own. 

Belle shifted under her blankets but remained sleeping. Adam tore his eyes away from Adèle’s face to look at his wife. She was clearly exhausted. He thought she’d never seemed more beautiful. She’d been so brave and strong throughout the birth, even when Agathe had been forced to grasp Adèle’s unborn head and help to guide her into the world. Adam grimaced slightly at the memory of Belle’s agonised screams. Surely nothing could be more painful than childbirth.

Still holding Adèle safe in one arm as she dozed, Adam reached out to clasp one of Belle’s hands. He rubbed his thumb gently across her upturned palm in time to her sleepy breathing. A rush of emotion overwhelmed him and tears sprung up in his eyes. Until now he had been so focused on the excitement of meeting his daughter and the anxiety of helping Belle through the birth that his other feelings had been pushed aside, however the sheer force of his gratitude could not be held down any longer. Not only had this remarkable woman saved him, changed his life, and shown him true love, she had now helped him to realise his biggest hope and fear. He was a father. 

Belle stirred and woke to see her husband looking at her with watery eyes, full of love. She smiled at him and looked to their daughter who was wrapped up and sleeping in the crook of his arm. She knew without asking him why he was emotional, she felt it as well. There was an even stronger connection between them now. 

Earlier when Belle had fallen asleep, too exhausted to remain awake after giving birth, Adèle had been dozing beside her, and Belle felt the loss of her daughter’s small, warm body. 

“Will you both lie down beside me?” She asked Adam, her voice somewhat croaky and her throat sore. 

“Of course, my love.” 

Adam gently placed Adèle near to Belle’s shoulder and lay on the baby’s other side, managing to keep from waking her. As they turned to face one another they moved their heads towards each other on the pillow, creating a cocoon around their daughter. That was how they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long delay in posting this chapter and a big thank you to everyone who left kudos on this work during my unplanned hiatus.


End file.
